


Protective Professor

by lightningbugqueen



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Autistic Cas, Fluff, Good Husband Dean, Kissing, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Professors, Protective, Teachers, Way of Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: Castiel and Dean are college professors, Cas has autism, Dean is a good husband.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Protective Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for the sucky title, but I hope you enjoy!

_Heat of the Moment_ blared from the alarm clock, horribly cheery for this ungodly hour.

Dean slammed the snooze button down a little harder than necessary, then laid back on the bed. He groaned and rolled over, but his arms only found empty space. The days when Cas has early lectures were the worst.

Dean rubbed his eyes, trying to get at least partially awake. He sat up, stretched, and ambled over to the closet. No matter how much he loved his job, early wake-ups were never fun. Rifling through his drawer, he went over everything that he would be teaching today.

His first class would take a test on the Cold War, his second would work on their Battle of the Somme projects, and the last would be a lecture on the Revolutionary War. That class was always his favorite, the kids were some of his best students, and the Revolutionary War was one of his favorite topics.

He settled on an old Zepplen shirt, some jeans, and that leather jacket that Cas liked on him so much. Thank whoever was up there for casual Fridays.

He grabbed a poptart for the road (pomegranate? Really Cas?), and headed out the door of their apartment. As he reached the door, however, he noticed a brown bag sitting on the table, with “Professor Novak” carefully written in black sharpie. He snagged the bag and hurried down the steps of their apartment building. Nowadays they could afford something bigger, but it was conveniently close to campus, and it had been home for a long time.

Dean hopped in Baby, his ‘67 Chevrolet Impala, and drove to work.

As he pulled into the parking lot he saw Cas’s car(the pimp-mobile, as he like to call it), and smiled to himself. He looked down at the slim silver band on his finger, and remembered that first day years ago.

He had matured a lot since then, when he strolled down the hall winking and smirking at students and teachers alike, overconfident for his first day as a professor. It had all changed at lunch that day, when the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on walked through the door, eyes glued to a tomb-like book. He leaned over to the mathematics professor, Charlie, and she explained to him that this man was Castiel Novak, the mythology professor. Dean got up the nerve to walk up to the man, and said something like:“that’s quite a book you’ve got there.”

He has expected the book to be something about mythology, or perhaps some non-fiction textbook. What he did not expect was for Castiel to look up at him, and in a deep, gravely voice, say

“Yes. It is. It’s by my favorite author, Brandon Sanderson. He writes fantasy and sci-fi. This book is The Way of Kings, and it encompasses slavery, corrupt power, split personality disorders, depression, abuse, and racism, while also including magic and a thrilling plot.” Dean just stared as the man continued, “I am Castiel, I teach Mythology” Castiel held out his hand for a shake, and Dean as Dean did so, a smile formed on his face. He liked this man.

“Dean. I’m Dean,” he said.

He later learned that Castiel had Aspergers, which explained his abrupt response. Dean did some research in hopes of not scaring Castiel off, and two weeks later he asked the man out on a date. The rest was history. They had now been married for nearly four years, together for seven.

Dean was shaken out of his revere by a loud rapping on his window. He looked up, and one of his favorite students was staring back at him(not that he had favorites).

“Um, Mr. Winchester?” said Claire, “Our class starts in like, three minutes, and we’re supposed to have a test today, right?” Dean nearly yelped, and he snatched his bag out of the backseat, rushing to open the door. Together, he and Claire hurried into the building, making it to his classroom just in time. Seriously, he thought this being late the class stuff would end when he actually became the teacher.

His first two classes went by quickly, and soon enough it was time for lunch. As Dean pulled his own lunch of leftover spaghetti from his bag, he remembered Cas’s forgotten lunch. He snagged the bag along with his Tupperware, and headed out the door.

* * *

Castiel concluded his class with ten minutes to discuss and add notes on his lecture about the Egyptian gods. As he settled back behind his desk, prepared to go hungry until he could get home, a knock sounded at the door. He called out a “come in!” and the door creaked open revealing a wonderful sight. His husband, clad in a band t-shirt, jeans, and that unbearably attractive leather jacket, carrying _lunch._

Dean’s mossy-green eyes twinkled when Cas’s face split with a grin, and he jumped up, momentarily forgetting about his class full of students, and kissed his husband on the lips, while snatching away his food. A couple shocked gasps came from the class, and one surprisingly brave kid called out,

“Wait, Mr. Winchester is dating _Professor Novak_?” Dean looked around the room, finding the source of the question, a kid named Alfie.

“Actually,” he said, smirking, “Professor Novak _married_ Mr. Winchester.”

"How?" the kid asked. 

"How what?" Cas sensed impending danger. 

"How did you two even like each other?"

"He's hot and smart. Why wouldn't I like him?"

“But, you’re so…..different” the student said, finishing meekly. Cas cringed, he knew Dean too well to do anything but.

“Yeah? In what way?” Dean said, a challenge in his voice.

“Well, um, I guess just in the way you act? You’re clothes, teaching styles?” Dean just glared at him.

“Yes, Alfie, we are different people,” Cas said for him, “However, as you only know us in a school environment, you can’t really make that judgment with sound reasoning, can you?” Alfie muttered something unintelligible, and sank back into his seat.

Dean still looked upset, but Cas just rolled his eyes, and turned back towards his husband.

“Thank you so much baby, I thought I was going to starve!” Dean’s grin returned.

“Well we couldn’t have that could we?” he turned to the class, “Now get back to work! You’re unbelievably handsome professor needs to eat, and he can’t do that if you all don’t pay attention!” with another smirk, this time at a blushing Cas, he slipped out of the room, to wait for the class to end. Through the door he heard Cas answer a few questions about their relationship, and could practically see him blush when someone asked who topped.

Life was good, and it would stay that way for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It you enjoyed leave a comment/kudos to let me know!


End file.
